


Saga Klątwy Lewej Ręki

by nihilisten



Series: REVERSAL [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Gen, Humour, Left-Handed Problems
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten
Summary: Seireitei. Przybytek shinigami, którzy z właściwą sobie gracją dbają o równowagę dusz. Nie znają odpoczynku, nie ugną się przed niczym. Ich racja jest bez skazy....A przynajmniej tak powinno być.Kiedy jesteś jedyną w otoczeniu leworęczną osobą, sprawy mogą się nieco skomplikować.
Relationships: Ayasegawa Yumichika & Original Female Character(s), Hirako Shinji/Original Female Character(s), Ishida Uryuu & Original Female Character(s), Ukitake Juushirou/Original Female Character(s)
Series: REVERSAL [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937272





	1. Czyli przypadek niefortunnych dokumentów

W biurze kapitana trzynastego oddziału panowała cisza przerywana jedynie szelestem pędzla na papierze. Kapitan Ukitake przy jednym biurku, Sae przy drugim, oboje pochyleni nad stertą dokumentów, wypełniali je w pełnym skupieniu już od dobrych dwóch godzin, nie licząc krótkiej przerwy na herbatę.

Ostatnio tego typu sytuacje przybrały na częstości. Chociaż teoretycznie to Kiyone i Sentarou, trzecia ranga, byli odpowiedzialni za wykonywanie tego typu obowiązków (zwłaszcza jeśli kapitan nie czuł się na siłach, by zająć się nimi osobiście), to kiedy w trzynastym oddziale rozeszła się plotka o „herezjach” siódmej rangi, Iriyamy Sae, która podobno przepadała za tym wytworem diabła w postaci dokumentów, oboje z radością przekazali jej swoje papiery, by samemu mieć czas na bieganie po Seireitei w celu… w dowolnym celu. Dzięki temu wszyscy byli zadowoleni – oni mogli dalej wypełniać swoją przysięgę dogadzania kapitanowi, a ona mogła się na coś przydać, nie przemęczając się przy tym zbytnio.

Sae sięgnęła właśnie po następny dokument na biurku, kiedy jej dłoń natrafiła na puste miejsce. Niesłychane, czyżby tak się rozpędziła, że z rozmachu wypełniła już wszystkie? Widząc, że jedyne dokumenty na jej stanowisku to te po lewej stronie, gotowe do wręczenia kapitanowi, uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Następnie odetchnęła z ulgą i rozluźniła ręce, by dać rękom odpocząć.

Rozległ się cichy plask.

Przerażona Sae spuściła wzrok.

– Aaaa…

Ku zgrozie dziewczyny, jej lewa dłoń miała nieszczęście rozluźnić się prosto na świeżo wypełnionym dokumencie. Szybko ją podniosła, ale szkoda została już wyrządzona: krawędź dłoni czerniła się niewyschniętym atramentem, a miejsce, gdzie rzeczony atrament wcześniej się znajdował… Cóż, dość powiedzieć, że ten dokument raczej nie nadawał się już do sprezentowania go wyższym oficerom, a już na pewno nie kapitanowi.

– Coś się stało, Iriyama?

Łagodny głos wyrwał Sae z zamyślenia; poderwała się, zaskoczona, przypomniawszy sobie, że przecież kapitan siedział tu, w swoim biurze, i że to ona robiła tu za gościa, któremu powierzono ważne zadanie, jakie normalnie należałoby do żołnierzy trzeciej rangi. Zadanie, które z tak właściwą sobie gracją spartoliła.

Słowem, jedna wielka klapa.

Chociaż Sae za żadne skarby świata nie chciała w tym momencie spojrzeć swojemu kapitanowi w oczy, nie śmiała zignorować jego wołania. Powstrzymując żałosny grymas, jaki pojawił się na jej twarzy pod wpływem swojego karygodnego błędu, powoli odwróciła głowę, a wtedy napotkała uprzejmie zaciekawione, ciepłe spojrzenie Ukitake.

– K-kapitanie… – wymamrotała, dziękując niebiosom, że nie załamał jej się głos. Z trudem wypowiadała słowa, nie mogła jednak pozostawić przełożonego w niewiedzy. Tym bardziej nie mogła po prostu go zignorować. Dlatego mimo wszelkiej rozpaczy zmusiła struny głosowe do roboty. – Najmocniej przepraszam, ale chyba coś mocno zepsułam.

Kapitan Ukitake uniósł pytająco brew, jednak Sae tylko zaprezentowała mu lewą dłoń, pozwalając czarnej plamie wyjaśnić sytuację. Na ten widok Ukitake zamrugał, a kiedy z powrotem ujrzał żałosną minę Sae, jego ekspresja zmieniła się tak samo, jak zmienia się niebo, kiedy zza chmur wychodzi słońce. Uśmiechnął się, przez co w kącikach jego oczu pojawiły się drobne zmarszczki tak właściwe tym, których nigdy nie opuszczała pogoda ducha. A potem wydał krótki śmiech. Dźwięk ten wystarczył, by przejaśnić także i stan ducha Sae.

– Wybacz, to rzeczywiście nie jest powód do śmiechu – Ukitake szybko się opanował, chociaż, wbrew własnym słowom, nadal jaśniał jak słońce. – Ale nic się nie martw. Możesz mi to pokazać?

Sae natychmiast zerwała się z miejsca (przy okazji prawie potrącając kałamarz, co skończyłoby się jeszcze większą katastrofą. Niech niebiosom będą dzięki za drobne łaski) i pospieszyła do biurka Ukitake z nieszczęsnym dokumentem w rękach. Przekazała mu go z ukłonem i pozostała tak, ze spuszczoną głową, podczas gdy Ukitake oglądał szkody. Teraz jej się dostanie. Teraz kapitan powie jej, że jest rozczarowany, a ona po skończonej pracy zaszyje się we własnym pokoju i zaleje łzami nową poduszkę, jaką przywiozła sobie ze świata żywych—

– Ach, to nic takiego. Wierz mi, że nikt nawet nie zwróci na to uwagi – ciepły jak miód głos dotarł jej uszu. – A nawet jeśli, osobiście dopilnuję, by nie stanęło to na drodze biurokracji. Właściwie trochę mi niezręcznie, że musisz wykonywać taką pracę, zważywszy na utrudnienia, jakie ci to przynosi, Iriyama.

Oczy Sae otworzyły się szerzej; zdumiona, uniosła głowę z ukłonu, by ujrzeć przed sobą uśmiechnięte oblicze kapitana Ukitake. Nie był zły, nie był nawet ani odrobinę zafrasowany błędem swojej podwładnej. Mimo to, wbrew wszystkiemu, Sae i tak poczuła chęć rozpłakania się.

– Kapitanie… – szepnęła, ale w tym momencie głos ją zawiódł. Zaczęła jeszcze raz, uprzednio znów skłoniwszy się w pas. – Dziękuję bardzo i naprawdę przepraszam! To się więcej nie powtórzy!

– Och, daj spokój z tymi formalnościami. – łagodna nagana, niepozbawiona uśmiechu w głosie. – Takie rzeczy są oczywiste. W końcu jesteś dla mnie cenną podwładną.

Na to Sae nic już nie odpowiedziała, jedynie pospieszyła z powrotem do swojego biurka, by przynieść kapitanowi naręcze – tym razem wypełnionych już poprawnie – papierów. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, że gdy to robiła, na jej ustach także widniał niewielki uśmiech.


	2. Czyli dlaczego wszystko jest odwrotnie? Czy kapitan Hirako ma z tym coś wspólnego?

Ze szkicownikiem za pazuchą Sae ukradkiem przemierzała baraki trzynastego oddziału w nadziei, że nie natknie się po drodze na Kiyone ani Sentarou, którzy, zdaje się, mieli dla niej więcej zadań. Teoretycznie Sae już skończyła pracę na dziś; korzystając z faktu, że dzień jeszcze się nie skończył, zamierzała po prostu wymknąć się na miasto i poszkicować z natury, na co dawno nie miała okazji. Oczywiście te plany mogły zostać łatwo pokrzyżowane, gdyby—

– Iriyama! Iriyama, czekaj!

…Właśnie to.

Westchnąwszy w duchu, Sae przystanęła i odwróciła się w stronę głosu. Korytarzem nadbiegała Kiyone; jej promienista twarz kłóciła się z podejrzanie wyglądającą teczką, jaką trzymała w dłoni.

– Iriyama, dobrze, że cię złapałam – zrównawszy się z Sae, Kiyone posłała jej nieco zażenowany uśmiech. – Wybacz, mam właśnie coś bardzo ważnego do roboty, a to nie może czekać. Możesz wypełnić tylko te kilka kartek? – nie czekając na reakcję, wepchnęła w jedną dłoń Sae teczkę, a w drugą długopis. – Dzięki! Ratujesz mi życie!

Po tym wyminęła zdumioną współpracowniczkę, pozostawiając ją na korytarzu, i pobiegła dalej.

Sae chwilę stała bez ruchu, przetwarzając w głowie, co się właśnie stało. Następnie spuściła wzrok na swoje dłonie, w których spoczywały teraz papiery oraz długopis Kiyone. Szczęściem to były tylko trzy strony. Dla Sae wykonanie tego mogło zająć pięć, dziesięć minut.

Dziewczyna westchnęła, ale bez ociągania udała się z powrotem do biura – istnego centrum papierologii, które jednak jej samej kojarzyło się nadzwyczaj ciepło. Niestety, złe samopoczucie kapitana Ukitake pozbawiło ją dzisiaj jego kojącego towarzystwa i pozostawiło samą sobie. Zaparzywszy herbatę, Sae nalała napoju do pierwszego lepszego kubka, jaki znalazła, po czym usiadła przy biurku i pochyliła się nad dokumentami.

Mocniej ścisnęła długopis, jakby chcąc dodać sobie otuchy. Jednak nim zdążyła napisać choćby jedno słowo, jej wzrok padł na napis na długopisie – a wtedy ku swojej wielkiej konsternacji uświadomiła sobie, że nie jest w stanie go przeczytać.

– Co jest? – Sae zamrugała, zaskoczona, i oburącz przysunęła sobie długopis na wysokość oczu. Dopiero po odwróceniu artykułu piśmienniczego do góry nogami treść napisu stała się zrozumiała: „Gotei 13, dajmy z siebie wszystko!”. – Co to ma być? Czemu ktoś miałby wydrukować to do góry nogami? Bez sensu…

No nic, pomyślała, nie poświęcając dziwnemu designowi więcej myśli, niż było to konieczne. Wypełniła pierwszą stronę dokumentu, następnie sięgnęła po kubek z herbatą. Pociągnęła łyka. Wtedy w polu jej widzenia, na wewnętrznej krawędzi kubka, pojawił się nadruk.

Mocno już zadziwiona, Sae odsunęła naczynie od ust. Zdumiewające, ale oto ukazał się przed nią kolejny odwrócony do góry nogami napis. Dopiero gdy przełożyła kubek do prawej dłoni, mogła przeczytać: „Gotei 13, dla wspólnego dobra!”. Zmarszczyła brwi.

– Jaki sens ma zostawianie takiej wiadomości, skoro nie da się jej odczytać?

– Jakiej wiadomości?

Nagle w biurze rozległ się głos. Wzięta z zaskoczenia Sae wydała zduszony pisk i omal nie upuściła kubka na biurko; kiedy spojrzała przez ramię, w progu stał, susząc swoje równe zęby, kapitan piątego oddziału, najwyraźniej wielce ubawiony reakcją, jaką wywołało jego pojawienie się.

– K-kapitan Hirako! Proszę mnie nie straszyć! – Sae szybko pozbierała się do kupy na tyle, by móc okazać swoje niezadowolenie wobec takiego traktowania. – Szuka pan kapitana Ukitake? Niestety, dzisiaj odpoczywa. Mogę w czymś pomóc?

– Cóż, chciałem tylko zobaczyć, jak się miewasz – odparł Hirako z nieschodzącym z twarzy wyszczerzem. – Przechodziłem obok i obiło mi się o uszy, że masz jakiś problem. Więc o jakiej wiadomości mówiłaś?

Sae przełknęła ślinę, speszona faktem, że ktoś usłyszał jej gadanie do siebie. A potem popatrzyła na Hirako i nagle ją olśniło. Podekscytowana swoim odkryciem, wymierzyła palec w nic nierozumiejącego kapitana.

– Już wiem! To pana sprawka, że wszystko jest do góry nogami, prawda?

– Hę? O czym ty mówisz?

Skonsternowany Hirako przekrzywił głowę na bok, ale zbliżył się do zajmowanego przez Sae biurka. Gdy triumfalnie zaprezentowała mu bezużyteczne slogany na długopisie oraz kubku, on tylko gapił się chwilę, aż w końcu jego mina przeobraziła się w ekspresję tańczącą na granicy ubawienia i samozadowolenia.

– Ty, nie przyszło ci do głowy, że trzymasz te rzeczy w złej ręce? – rzucił jak bombą, biorąc się pod boki. Sae doznała szoku.

– W… złej… ręce? – wymamrotała, spuszczając niewidzący wzrok na swoje rozłożone dłonie. – Cały ten czas… używałam złej ręki…?

Urwała, w wyniku czego zapadła głucha cisza. Hirako przez chwilę napawał się widokiem zdruzgotania Sae, po czym prychnął i skrzyżował ramiona.

– Głupia. Tylko się z ciebie nabijam.

\- Gh…! – Sae natychmiast zapomniała o tragedii sprzed chwili. Nie bacząc na swoje piekące policzki, machnęła ramieniem w stronę drzwi. – Kapitanie Hirako! Jeśli to wszystko, proszę wyjść! Mam pracę do wykonania!

– Tak, tak. Ale jeśli chcesz, mogę odwrócić dla ciebie pewne rzeczy.

Nim został wykopany z biura, Hirako zdążył puścić jej oczko.


	3. Czyli ktoś źle nakrył do stołu

Niewielka knajpka w Seireitei. Przybytek tyleż skromny, co gustowny; serwowali smaczne jedzenie, a lokalizacja pozwalała dotrzeć tam w miarę szybko nawet bez używania błyskroku. W progu rzeczonej knajpki stanęła właśnie Iriyama Sae, wyraźnie wypatrując kogoś w środku.

Stawiła się punktualnie o siedemnastej, jak każdego piątego dnia miesiąca. Tego typu popołudnia stały się już tradycją; spotykała się wtedy ze starszymi kolegami z Akademii, a także i innymi znajomymi, by porozmawiać, zjeść coś smacznego i po prostu spędzić miło czas. Te wspólne obiadki czasami kończyły się na popijawach, co niektórym się podobało, innym nieco mniej, ale i tak wszyscy zainteresowani zawsze się pojawiali, nie przegapiając ani jednego spotkania.

Sae przestąpiła próg knajpy i w polu jej widzenia natychmiast pojawiły się znajome twarze. Oto przy stoliku w kącie sali siedzieli już Hisagi, Kira, machająca jej pogodnie Hinamori, a także Ayasegawa. Na widok tego ostatniego Sae jakby zapomniała, gdzie się znajduje, i puściła się biegiem w jego stronę (czym zyskała sobie krzywe spojrzenie właściciela przybytku).

– Yumichika! – dobrze, że kumpel zdążył wstać, inaczej przewróciłaby go na ziemię razem z krzesłem. Gdy przytuliła go na powitanie, w jej nozdrza uderzył zapach nieznajomych dotąd perfum. – No proszę. Czy to papaja?

– Bingo. Jak zwykle bezbłędnie – Ayasegawa dystyngowanym gestem poprawił sobie włosy i uniósł lekko kąciki ust, nadając im tajemniczy uśmiech niczym Mona Lisa, którą Sae widziała raz w książkach kapitana Ukitake.

– Zdradź mi potem, gdzie je znalazłeś.

– No, nie wiem. Zastanowię się, w końcu ujawnienie wszystkich moich sekretów mijałoby się z celem.

Uprzejmościom stało się zadość. Ayasegawa z powrotem usiadł przy stole; Sae zrobiła to samo, uprzednio oczywiście ukłoniwszy się pozostałym obecnym.

– A gdzie Abarai-san? – zapytała zdumiona, widząc, że brakowało jednego ze stałych bywalców ich comiesięcznych schadzek. Abarai Renji zwykle przychodził jako pierwszy.

– Zatrzymały go obowiązki – wyjaśnił Kira spod półprzymkniętych powiek. – Podobno poszedł gdzieś z kapitanem Kuchiki.

– Ach tak…

Na samą myśl Sae wzdrygnęła się lekko. W duszy dziękowała wszystkim bóstwom, że trafiła akurat do oddziału trzynastego, a nie – na przykład – właśnie szóstego. Jak wielkiego terroru doświadczyłaby, służąc pod komendą kogoś takiego jak Kuchiki Byakuya? Nie, nie. Szybko wyrzuciła z głowy te myśli. Choćby miała już nigdy nie dostać awansu, zostanie na zawsze w trzynastce.

– Sae-chan, musisz spróbować tego nowego łososia – wyrywając koleżankę z zamyślenia, Hinamori podsunęła jej pod nos kartę dań. – Hisagi-kun bardzo go polecał. Prawda? – zwróciła się do porucznika dziewiątego oddziału.

– No. – przytaknął Hisagi. – Nie spodziewałem się, że grillowany łosoś może być taki czadowy… Ale dziś chyba jednak skuszę się na jakiś porządny stek. Miałem sporo roboty, umieram z głodu.

Sae pokiwała głową i wróciła wzrokiem do karty dań.

– Hmm… Dobrze, więc ja wezmę tego łososia, co Hinamori-san. A ty, Kira-san?

– Zdecyduję się na udon. Zasmakował mi. – Kira obejrzał sobie paznokcie. Najwyraźniej nie był zainteresowany próbowaniem nowych smaków.

– A Yumichika?

– Temarizushi. – padła natychmiastowa odpowiedź. Ayasegawa potrząsnął głową, przez co jego staranna fryzura otoczyła jego głowę ciemną chmurą. – Tutejsze dekoracje są bardzo gustowne.

Kiedy wszyscy już podjęli decyzję, Sae, jako najmłodsza, poszła złożyć zamówienie. Niemal od razu podano zieloną herbatę; całe towarzystwo spędziło resztę czasu oczekiwania na wesołej rozmowie.

Danie Ayasegawy przyszło jako pierwsze. Zanim przystąpił do jedzenia, nie omieszkał wyciągnąć ze swojej torebki kieszonkowy aparat fotograficzny (chyba Sekcja Rozwoju Technologii stworzyła jakiś nowy model) i pstryknąć kilka zdjęć. Wytłumaczył się tym, że tak pięknie podane jedzenie należy uwiecznić. Sae rzeczywiście musiała przyznać, że temari wyglądało ślicznie.

Potem przybył łosoś dla niej i Hinamori, udon Kiry, a na samym końcu stek Hisagiego. Sae popijała właśnie herbatę ze swojej czarki, gdy pracownik restauracji postawił przed nią jedzenie oraz zestaw pałeczek. Omal się nie zakrztusiła.

– Sae-san? – Kira posłał jej zmartwione spojrzenie, już gotów klepnąć ją po plecach, gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba. Sae tylko uniosła dłoń w geście zaprzeczenia i pokręciła głową.

– Nie, to nic… – wymamrotała, odzyskawszy oddech.

Wszyscy niemal od razu zaczęli pochłaniać swoje potrawy – wszyscy prócz Sae, która z westchnieniem odwróciła pałeczki w odpowiednią stronę, przestawiła miseczkę ryżu i dopiero wtedy zabrała się do jedzenia. Hinamori, żująca właśnie pierwszego kęsa łososia, popatrzyła na nią z lekkim zdziwieniem.

– Znowu?

Niechętnie kiwnąwszy głową, Sae westchnęła po raz kolejny.


	4. Czyli ratunku, nie mogę zjeść śniadania!

Dla większości shinigami wyprawy do świata ludzi nie należały do rzadkości. Nawet jeśli nie otrzymali takiego zadania od przełożonych, wielu po prostu lubiło się „wyrwać”, zachłysnąć nieznanym, zaznać atrakcji nieobecnych w Soul Society. Dreszczyk emocji robił swoje i wciąż kusił z niezmienną siłą.

Każdy z oddziałów Gotei 13 posiadał swoją jurysdykcję. Oddział trzynasty zajmował się Karakurą i tak się złożyło, że obchód tamtego dnia przypadł Iriyamie Sae. Ponieważ jednak nikogo nie interesowało, co Sae będzie tam robić, o ile tylko dostarczy stosowny raport, postanowiła skorzystać z sytuacji i nieco się zabawić.

Przystanek pierwszy: sklep z artykułami papierniczymi. Co jak co, ale automatyczne ołówki i gumki do ścierania to cudo, jakiemu Sekcja Rozwoju Technologii mogła czyścić buty.

Przystanek drugi: centrum handlowe. Jak zwykle nie kupiła nic dla siebie, tylko upominki dla kapitana, współpracowników, Manami oraz Yumichiki.

Przystanek trzeci: sklep wielobranżowy. Na samą myśl o bułce z anko oraz tych wszystkich słonych delikatesach, jakimi zajadali się ludzie, Sae ciekła ślinka.

Gdy tylko przekroczyła próg królestwa ludzkich uciech, czym prędzej popędziła do stoiska z gotowym jedzeniem. Na półkach piętrzyły się makarony, zupki, dania zagraniczne i inne rzeczy, jakich Sae nigdy nie widziała na oczy. Wszystko prezentowało się tak pięknie, tak kolorowo i kusząco, że aż sama nie wiedziała, co wybrać. Zaburczało jej w brzuchu.

Dłoń dziewczyny bezwiednie sięgnęła ku puszce z tonkotsu ramen. Nim jednak zdążyła dotknąć upragnionego dania—

– A niech mnie. Ty jesteś Sae, dobrze pamiętam?

Ktoś wezwał jej imię, powodując zatrzymanie dłoni wpół drogi.

Sae podniosła wzrok. Kilka kroków od niej, przy tym samym stoisku, stał jakby znajomy chłopak o charakterystycznej szopie pomarańczowych włosów. Skąd ona go znała? Po chwili zastanowienia skojarzyła – to musiał być ten niesławny zastępczy shinigami, który swojego czasu wywołał niezły szum w Soul Society. Mieszkał tu, w Karakurze, nic więc dziwnego, że na niego wpadła.

– …Słucham? – gdy trybiki w jej głowie wreszcie zaskoczyły, Sae wyprostowała się, chcąc nadać sobie możliwie najbardziej groźny wygląd. Jak podejrzewała, z marnym skutkiem. – Nie przypominam sobie, żebym przeszła z tobą na ty, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Chłopak skrzywił się. Speszony, wymamrotał coś pod nosem, nagle wielce zainteresowany dwoma paczkami błyskawicznego ramenu w dłoni.

– W-wszystko jedno. Co tu robisz? – odzyskawszy rezon, zapytał retorycznie, tak jakby nie wiedział, po co shinigami odwiedzają świat ludzi. Cóż, w jednym miał słuszność: nie codziennie widywało się shinigami akurat w sklepach wielobranżowych.

– Kończę obchód w Karakurze. Korzystając z sytuacji, postanowiłam spróbować trochę waszego jedzenia. Co polecasz?

Wtedy wzrok Ichigo padł na puszkę, którą Sae wcześniej się zainteresowała. Uśmiechnął się lekko.

– O, to jest niezłe.

– Tak? – Sae podniosła puszkę. – W takim razie zdam się na ciebie.

Chwilę jeszcze łazili po sklepie, by Ichigo mógł zrobić własne zakupy. Udali się do kasy, zapłacili. Potem wyszli ze sklepu. Wydawałoby się, że tutaj powinni rozejść się w swoje strony, lecz Sae nie zamierzała przegapić okazji, by dowiedzieć się czegoś o świecie ludzi, poza tym – była głodna.

– To – bezceremonialnie uniosła w górę puszkę z ramenem. – Jak to się otwiera?

Ichigo wybałuszył oczy. Przejął nieszczęsną puszkę i obejrzał ją z każdej strony, a gdy zorientował się, że nie ma tam żadnej zawleczki, z zakłopotaniem podrapał się po głowie.

– M-może… mam w domu otwieracz, jeśli chcesz.

Sae przytaknęła i gestem dłoni nakazała chłopakowi, by prowadził.

Ichigo nie skomentował ani słowem wizyty shinigami we własnym domu, jednak z jakiegoś powodu nie pozwolił Sae wejść przez frontowe drzwi. Nie kwestionowała tej decyzji, zwłaszcza że wejście oknem nie zrobiło na niej większego wrażenia. Znalazła się w pokoju chłopaka; ten, pozostawiając ją samą, na moment wyszedł, by po chwili wrócić z dziwnie wyglądającym urządzeniem.

– Trzymaj – wcisnął je w dłoń Sae.

Ta zamrugała. Mimo otrzymania odpowiedniego narzędzia nadal nie wiedziała, co ma zrobić. Zerknęła najpierw na otwieracz, potem na puszkę, aż w końcu skupiła nierozumiejące spojrzenie na Ichigo.

– I co?

– No otwórz to! – sapnął zniecierpliwiony Ichigo. – Tam są takie ząbki. Przetniesz nimi wieczko i tyle.

Sae nadal nie wykonała ani jednego ruchu. Wzrok Ichigo padł na jej ręce oraz to, co trzymała – puszkę w prawej, otwieracz w lewej – i nagle jego twarz przybrała niewyjaśnioną ekspresję.

– Nie rozumiem. Dlaczego to nie działa?

– Wiesz co? – Ichigo z ciężkim westchnieniem dał za wygraną. – Daj, ja to zrobię.

Nim Sae zdążyła odpowiedzieć, wręcz wyrwał jej przedmioty. Nie wiedzieć czemu wydawał się bardzo spieszyć z otwarciem puszki i schowaniem otwieracza jak najdalej od pola widzenia Sae.


	5. Czyli nie pomogę panu w przystrzyganiu bonsai, kapitanie Ukitake

Promienie słońca odbijały się na liściach, nadając im złotawą poświatę. Ten sam złoty odblask znajdował się na nożycach. Trzymające je szczupłe dłonie poruszały się łagodnie, ale bez wahania, raz za razem, delikatnymi ruchami, przycinając kolejne gałązki wedle sobie tylko znanego wzoru. Po tym zatrzymywał się, zastanawiał nad kolejnym posunięciem, a następnie nagle leciutko podskakiwał i ruszał dalej, tworząc ze swoich bonsai tyleż osobliwy, co dziwnie uroczy widok.

Stał tyłem, nie mogła więc dostrzec jego oblicza. Jak teraz wyglądało? Czy łagodny uśmiech i ciepłe spojrzenie przybierały właśnie ekspresję, jakiej nigdy nie ukazał w niczyim towarzystwie? Rozważania te miały pozostać spowite tajemnicą; za jedyną odpowiedź musiały posłużyć spływające po ramionach kaskady srebrnych włosów, które nie potrzebowały blasku słońca, by jaśnieć.

Sae, z zapartym tchem obserwująca tę jakże prywatną scenkę już od dobrych pięciu minut, nie śmiała poruszyć choćby palcem.

Przecież wcale nie przyszła tu na przeszpiegi. Chciała tylko powiadomić kapitana, że wypełniła calutką stertę papierów z zeszłego tygodnia, nawet te od kapitana Kurotsuchi, nawet te od kapitana Kuchiki. Kiedy jednak wychyliła się zza progu i zobaczyła, że kapitan Ukitake znajduje się w swoim świecie, jakoś nie miała serca wyrwać go z tego błogiego stanu… nie miała też serca oderwać od niego wzroku.

Innymi słowy, znalazła się w potrzasku.

Zaczęła rozważać, czy po prostu nie uciec, nie zważając na zostanie przyłapaną. Tak, to był chyba najlepszy pomysł, ale nie mogła się na to zdobyć. Jej walka z samą sobą zaczęła przybierać dość absurdalny obrót i być może stałaby tam tak do końca świata (a przynajmniej dopóki kapitan nie skończyłby swojego przystrzygania bonsai), kiedy w pewnym momencie kapitan Ukitake odłożył nożyce i przeciągnął się, a potem odwrócił przez ramię i—z szerokim uśmiechem spojrzał na Sae.

– Wybacz, że nie zareagowałem wcześniej. Byłem ciekaw, jak długo będziesz tam stać.

– …!

Sae podskoczyła jak rażona prądem. W panice gwałtownie rozejrzała się na boki, poszukując ratunku, jednak nic z tego. Wzrok kapitana Ukitake przygważdżał ją w miejscu, nie miała dokąd uciec. Poczuła gorąco na policzkach.

– Co prawda nie mam nic przeciwko, żebyś stała tam nadal, ale może wyjdziesz już zza tych drzwi? – zasugerował kapitan z tym samym, nieco ubawionym uśmiechem. – Jakoś będzie mi niezręcznie rozmawiać z tobą z takiej odległości.

Chociaż jeszcze sekundy przedtem nie śmiała spojrzeć mu w oczy, zaskoczona tymi słowami Sae nagle podniosła twarz. Kąciki ust Ukitake drżały, jakby powstrzymując się od uformowania pełnoprawnego uśmiechu. W zielonych oczach tańczył nieco psotny błysk. Sae uświadomiła sobie także, że nie usłyszała w jego głosie ani odrobiny nagany.

Wtedy zrozumiała, że całe to przedstawienie okazało się z jej strony wyjątkowym idiotyzmem. Oczywiście, że kapitan Ukitake wyczuł jej energię duchową. Przecież nawet nie starała się jej ukryć! Z tego wszystkiego zupełnie o tym zapomniała. Popełniła najbardziej podstawowy błąd, jak ostatni żółtodziób.

Tak czy inaczej, było już za późno, by płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem. Została przyłapana, więc pozostała jej jedynie droga do przodu. Sae spuściła potulnie głowę i wystąpiła zza framugi, po czym wyszła do ogrodu, do Ukitake.

– Przepraszam, kapitanie. Nie chciałam pana podglądać, po prostu…

– Spokojnie, spokojnie. Zastanawiałem się tylko, dlaczego stoisz tam tyle czasu. – jego uśmiech promieniował ciepłem bardziej niż promienie słońca w letni dzień. – Czyżbyś zainteresowała się bonsai? Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak mnie to cieszy.

Sae zaniemówiła, nie tyle przez słowa Ukitake, co przez fakt, że cokolwiek związanego z jej osobą go ucieszyło. Natychmiast pokiwała głową. Kwestia, że jego bonsai posiadały dość… ciekawy artystyczny aspekt, zupełnie wywietrzała jej z głowy. Gdyby zapytał ją teraz, czy zainteresowała się matematyką stosowaną, przytaknęłaby z takim samym entuzjazmem.

– Chcesz spróbować?

– Słucham?

Popatrzyła na niego jak urzeczona, ale jego mina nie wskazywała, by się z niej naigrywał.

– Chcesz spróbować swoich sił? To żaden problem. – to rzekłszy, Ukitake znów podniósł swoje nożyce. Już miał wręczyć je Sae, kiedy nagle jego oczy otworzyły się szerzej, a dłoń z nożycami zamarła w powietrzu. – Ach! Wybacz. Zupełnie zapomniałem, że—

– To nic – Sae pokręciła głową, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu. W pogodności Ukitake było coś zaraźliwego, poza tym… pamiętał. – Dziękuję bardzo, ale jeśli można, wolałabym popatrzeć, jak pan to robi.


	6. Czyli kaligrafii mówimy nie

– Sae-chan! Patrz, co mam! – starszy rocznik, Hinamori Momo, podbiegła do młodszej koleżanki z zarumienionym obliczem i uśmiechem tak promienistym, że prawie oślepiał. W dłoni trzymała jakiś świstek papieru.

– Hinamori-senpai? – Sae, która właśnie pochłaniała onigiri z łososiem na drugie śniadanie, zmusiła się do przedwczesnego przełknięcia. Odchrząknęła. – O co chodzi?

W odpowiedzi Hinamori tylko przysunęła świstek papieru tak, by Sae mogła zobaczyć, co jest na nim napisane. Była to kopia jakiejś listy obecności; na samej górze kartki wielkimi literami widniał napis „KALIGRAFIA – PROFESOR AIZEN SOUSUKE”.

– Udało mi się nas zapisać! I to na całkiem przyzwoitym miejscu! – ogłosiła radośnie Hinamori; jej ucieszony głos przyciągnął kilka zdumionych spojrzeń na korytarzu, ale ona nawet tego nie zauważyła. – Świetnie, co?

Sae z trudem powstrzymała opadnięcie szczęki aż do samej ziemi, nie udało jej się jednak powstrzymać szerokiego wytrzeszczenia oczu. Zajęcia z kaligrafii u kapitana Aizena należały do najbardziej rozchwytywanych w Akademii. Choć nieobowiązkowe, studenci wręcz zabijali się o możliwość uczestnictwa. A mimo to, jakimś cudem, los miał okazać się łaskawy dla dwójki dziewczyn beznadziejnie podziwiających serdecznego nauczyciela? Czy to możliwe?

Pełna euforii ekspresja Hinamori mówiła, że najwyraźniej możliwe.

– A niech mnie… Wow, Hinamori-senpai. Chyba jesteś cudotwórcą. – Sae z niemal nabożną czcią przejęła od niej listę obecności i, w istocie, odnalazła tam ich nazwiska. Z błyszczącymi oczami popatrzyła na starszą koleżankę. – Obiecuję, że jeszcze dzisiaj zrobię ci kopię moich szkiców kapitana Aizena! Wiesz, tych z tyłu zeszytu od kidou.

– O rany, tych?! Jesteś najlepsza, Sae-chan.

Wtedy zadzwonił dzwonek ogłaszający koniec przerwy. Dziewczyny rozeszły się w swoje strony z poczuciem, jakby spotkało je właśnie największe z błogosławieństw.

A jednak, wbrew oczekiwaniom, dzień pierwszych zajęć z kaligrafii wcale nie okazał się tak różowy, jak mogłoby się wydawać. Sae już od rana czuła wiercenie w brzuchu i zbyt mocne bicie serca, zupełnie jakby przystępowała właśnie do ostatecznego egzaminu na shinigami, a nie na dodatkowe zajęcia. Kiedy zaś nadeszła w końcu wyznaczona godzina i wraz z Hinamori zajęły miejsce na sali wykładowej, Sae była pewna, że zaraz padnie trupem.

Wykład przebiegał niemal relaksująco. Kapitan Aizen swoim jedwabistym głosem tłumaczył podstawy stawiania kresek; prostokąty, drzewka, zawijasy dwoiły i troiły się w oczach. Przygryzając wargę, Sae ściskała w dłoni pędzelek, usiłując skopiować prezentowane techniki, jednak z niezrozumiałego powodu, chociaż wydawało jej się, że robi dokładnie to samo, jej znaki nie wyglądały ani trochę tak elegancko jak pismo kapitana.

– Sae-chan, wszystko okej? – szepnęła siedząca obok Hinamori, której dla odmiany szło bardzo dobrze. Koślawość dzieła Sae co najwyżej tylko ją zmartwiła.

Sae poczuła ogarniającą ją rozpacz. W przeciwieństwie do chyba wszystkich na sali obsługa pędzelka zdawała się przerastać jej możliwości. Nawet zrobienie prostej kreski okazało się zbyt trudnym zadaniem. Nie miała pojęcia, co jest nie tak. Przecież te zajęcia miały być wygraną życia!

– Dobrze. Teraz, kiedy znacie już podstawowe zasady, spróbujcie napisać coś własnego. To może być cokolwiek. Imię ukochanego zwierzaka, wasz ulubiony kolor…

Kapitan Aizen mówił dalej, lejąc miód na uszy swoich słuchaczy, jednak Sae już go nie słyszała. Od ściskania pędzla zbielały jej palce. Zorientowała się, jakie słowo wybrała na „samodzielne ćwiczenie”, dopiero gdy kapitan, przechadzając się wzdłuż sali wykładowej, mijał jej miejsce. Cóż za pech, że akurat siedziała z samego brzegu.

Ai-zen.

Co u licha strzeliło jej do głowy? Nawet Hinamori wydawała się zaskoczona. Kapitan Aizen tylko uśmiechnął się do Sae i bez słowa ją wyminął, po czym ruszył dalej. Pominął litościwym milczeniem koślawość znaków, tym bardziej samą ich treść.

Sae miała ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię.

Po skończonych zajęciach wróciła do pokoju w akademiku, rzuciła arkuszem papieru do kaligrafii o podłogę (co jej się dotąd nigdy nie zdarzyło z żadną, nawet najgorszą pracą), opadła na łóżko i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. To koniec. Koniec jej kariery jako shinigami, mimo że jeszcze nawet na dobre się nie zaczęła. Jej noga nie postanie więcej na terenie szkoły. Nie wolno jej się tam pokazać i spojrzeć kapitanowi Aizenowi prosto w oczy, nie po tym, jak zszargała jego imię, okryła je hańbą niczym… niczym…

Setki uśmiechniętych Aizenów kpiły z niej z zabazgranych marginesów zeszytów. Nie mogła tak po prostu ich wyrzucić, w końcu potrzebowała notatek, ku własnej rozpaczy, nie mogła nawet wyrwać bazgrołów, gdyż te były dosłownie wszędzie. Ta kompromitacja, ten wstyd będzie jej towarzyszył już zawsze, a przynajmniej dopóki nie skończy szkoły—

– Sae? Wszystko w porządku?

W ułamku sekundy głos kapitana Ukitake zatrzymał rozszalałe myśli niczym plaster tamujący zranienie. Sae zamrugała; jej oczy znów widziały obecną rzeczywistość. A obecna rzeczywistość była taka, że od kilku dobrych minut siedziała skulona przed barakami trzynastego oddziału i wściekle bazgrała w szkicowniku. Bez ładu, bez składu. Przyciskała ołówek tak mocno, że prawie zrobiła dziurę w złowieszczo czarnej kartce.

Kiedy uświadomiła sobie, jak żałosny obrazek musiała właśnie sobą przedstawiać, rozległ się trzask. To pękł grafit w ołówku Sae.

– …Przepraszam, przypomniało mi się coś, o czym wolałabym zapomnieć.


	7. Czyli dlaczego muzyka jest najgorszą ze sztuk

– Sztuka to dobra rzecz.

– Mhm-mhm.

– Jest tyle różnych dziedzin.

– Mhm-mhm.

– Wystarczy popatrzeć na nas: ja mam swoje obrazy, Kira-san literaturę, a Hisagi-san muzykę. Tak bardzo się różnimy, a jednak nawet mimo tego… Nie, właśnie dzięki tak bardzo różnym dziedzinom możemy znaleźć wspólny język. Przy okazji, kiedy w końcu zagrasz coś, zamiast tylko brzdąkać, Hisagi-san? – Sae oskarżycielsko wskazała instrument w dłoniach starszego kolegi, który jednak od dłuższego czasu ani myślał zrobić z rzeczonego instrumentu jakiś pożytek. – Przy akompaniamencie siedzi się przyjemniej. Co nie, Kira-san? Pomóż mi go przekonać.

– To prawda – zgodził się Kira. – Problem w tym, że granie Hisagiego jeszcze chyba nigdy nikogo nie rozweseliło.

– Ej, to było poniżej pasa – obruszył się Hisagi. Jakby na znak protestu zdjął dłonie z gitary i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. – Umiem zagrać kilka ciekawych hitów ze świata ludzi. Nie moja wina, że większość osobników tutaj nie ma za grosz słuchu muzycznego.

– Nie jestem pewien, czy szukanie winy w otoczeniu zamiast w sobie to najlepszy pomysł.

– Mówię ci, że znam sporo hitów!

– To czemu nie zagrasz?

– Czy nasiono kwiatu musi zakwitnąć, byś uwierzył, że to kwiat, a nie drzewo?

Przysłuchując się, jak dwaj przyjaciele przekomarzają się po swojemu, Sae zachichotała pod nosem.

Hisagi i Kira sami w sobie stanowili dość osobliwe kombo, a gdy dołożyć do tego nią samą, niejeden shingami łapał się za głowę. A jednak – ku zdziwieniu wielu – ostatnio widywano ich razem coraz częściej, gdy zawzięcie dyskutowali o najnowszym obrazie Sae albo poszukiwali inspiracji do haiku Kiry. Podczas tych spotkań Hisagi czasem przygrywał na gitarze; jego gitarowe ćwiczenia w istocie posiadały swego rodzaju złą sławę, co nie znaczy, że nie przynosiły skutków. Sae kilkakrotnie miała okazję posłuchać jego gry w pełnej krasie i po cichu podziwiała jego talent.

– Spoko, spoko, Hisagi-san – wtrąciła nagle, ucinając bezcelową sprzeczkę dwójki facetów. – Gra na instrumencie to coś niesamowitego. Muzyka, w przeciwieństwie do sztuk wizualnych czy literatury, potrafi dotrzeć do każdego. – to rzekłszy, westchnęła i z rozmarzeniem uniosła oczy ku niebu. – Żebym to ja potrafiła grać…

– Może chcesz się nauczyć? – w jednej chwili oczy Hisagiego rozbłysły jak lampiony. – Dać ci lekcje?

– Lekcje? – powtórzyła Sae, tak jakby Hisagi nagle przemówił w obcym języku.

– Lekcje? – powtórzył Kira, a jego wzrok przeobraził się ze zdziwionego w przerażony.

Sprawy przybrały nieoczekiwany obrót; Sae próbowała protestować, ale Hisagi, cały rozpromieniony, najwyraźniej nie zamierzał przyjmować odmowy. Kiedy po kilku minutach bezskutecznych tłumaczeń, że w zupełności wystarczy jej przysłuchiwanie się cudzej grze, uśmiech Hisagiego nadal ani drgnął (podobnie jak zrezygnowana mina Kiry), Sae dała za wygraną.

– Dobrze, w takim razie oddaję się w twoje ręce…

– Zobaczysz, nie pożałujesz. – Hisagi natychmiast przysiadł się bliżej i wcisnął w ręce Sae swój drogocenny instrument. Gdzieś obok dało się słyszeć ciężkie westchnienie Kiry. – To nie jest takie trudne! Podstawowa rzecz to nauczenie się akordów. Pokażę ci, jak się to robi. – już miał pomóc Sae odpowiednio ułożyć dłoń na gryfie, kiedy nagle zdębiał, uświadomiwszy sobie obecność nieprzewidzianej przeszkody. – O rany, tego nie przewidziałem. A niech mnie!

– Mówiłem, że to bez sensu – mruknął Kira.

Sae tylko pokręciła głową. W swoim niedługim życiu zdążyła już przywyknąć do tego typu sytuacji, dlatego nawet nie odczuła rozczarowania. Właściwie to chyba po cichu się tego spodziewała.

– Nie, nie, to tylko i wyłącznie moja wina. Niestety, ale każdy ma predyspozycje do wszystkiego – stwierdziła z zażenowanym uśmiechem. – Tak czy inaczej, dziękuję za dobre chęci, Hisagi-san.

– Nie, czekaj, Iriyama, to fascynujące! – wbrew pozorom Hisagiego nie ogarnęła rozpacz. Przeciwnie, wydawał się zdumiewająco podekscytowany jak na kogoś, kto właśnie uświadomił sobie ogrom własnej niewiedzy. – Muszę udać się do świata ludzi po więcej materiałów do nauki. Przecież musi istnieć jakiś sposób, żebyś ty też mogła nauczyć się grać!

I chociaż Sae jeszcze kilkakrotnie zapewniła, że może obejść się bez nauki, Hisagi do końca dnia nie mówił już o niczym innym.


	8. Czyli nie siadać po mojej lewej

Stowarzyszenie Kobiet Shinigami było dziwną organizacją.

Większość spotkań miała obecność obowiązkową, a ich treść za każdym razem wprowadzała Sae w stan szczególnego zdumienia. Tym bardziej, że spotkaniom zazwyczaj przewodziła porucznik ósmego oddziału, Ise Nanao, która raczej nie słynęła ze skłonności do zajmowania się absurdami – no, chyba że w grę wchodził kapitan Kyouraku.

– Dobrze, na dzisiejszym spotkaniu omówimy przejawy dyskryminacji wobec kobiet i jak sobie z nimi radzić. – Nanao przemawiała spokojnym, acz nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem. Na tablicy za nią widniała już cała lista różnego rodzaju przykładów, a pałeczka w jej dłoni tylko czekała, by objaśnić poszczególne punkty i zapiski.

– Dyskryminacji?

Kobiety wymieniły nierozumiejące spojrzenia. Po sali spotkań przeszedł szmer, jednak znaczące chrząknięcie wiceprzewodniczącej wystarczyło, by przywrócić nieskazitelną ciszę.

– Tak, dyskryminacji. Ten rak nieustannie toczy społeczeństwo shinigami i naszym zadaniem jest mu przeciwdziałać. Nikt za nas tego nie zrobi.

Choć poruszany temat był niewątpliwie ważny, ciąg dalszy przemówienia Nanao zniknął gdzieś w zapomnieniu. Sae odpłynęła; o wiele ciekawsze wydawało jej się pobieranie inspiracji do nowego rysunku z zacieków na ścianie niż walka z nieistniejącą dyskryminacją (oczywiście gdyby ośmieliła się podważyć istnienie owej dyskryminacji na głos, marnie by skończyła, dlatego siedziała cicho). Niestety, sen na jawie skończył się tak szybko, jak się zaczął.

– Proszę zapisać podstawowe formy dyskryminacji i na następne spotkanie przygotować odpowiadające im przykłady z życia codziennego. Następnie wspólnie je przeanalizujemy i ustalimy, jak z nimi walczyć.

Nie ma rady, nici z dalszego bujania w obłokach. Sae z westchnieniem sięgnęła po długopis, nim jednak zapisała na kartce przed sobą choćby jedno słowo, jej łokieć natrafił na niespodziewaną przeszkodę.

Zerknęła w bok. Spojrzenie siedzącej obok Matsumoto Rangiku przepełniało osobliwie zadowolenie.

– Hę? Sae-chan, chyba mamy mały kłopot.

– R-Rangiku-san… – zdołała wymamrotać Sae, nim głos odmówił jej posłuszeństwa. Z jakiegoś powodu interakcje z atrakcyjną shinigami zawsze przyprawiały ją o zawroty głowy, a zwłaszcza w sytuacji takiej jak ta. – Proszę wybaczyć, to nie moja wina, wcale nie chciałam tutaj siadać – zmusiła się do szeptu, by nie przeszkadzać w przebiegu spotkania.

Niestety, Nanao miała słuch jak nietoperz. Ledwo usłyszała szmer z kąta sali, gdzie siedziały Sae i Matsumoto, a już stała nad nimi, poprawiając okulary.

– Czy coś się stało, Sae-san? – zapytała tyleż uprzejmym, co lodowatym tonem. Sae prawie spadła z krzesła.

– Ach, nie… Proszę sobie nie przeszkadzać, wiceprzewodnicząco – na znak zaprzeczenia pomachała dłońmi w powietrzu, nie bacząc na fakt, że raczej nie poprawia tym swojej sytuacji. – Naprawdę, to nic.

Nanao zmrużyła oczy zza okularów. Jej twarz nie zdradzała emocji i Sae pożałowała, że w ogóle pojawiła się na tym spotkaniu. Co jak co, ale wkurzenie Nanao nikomu nie uchodziło na sucho, nawet jej zwierzchnikowi.

Jak się okazało, tym razem Stowarzyszeniu Kobiet Shinigami oszczędzono kiepskiego losu.

– Fascynujące. Właśnie doświadczyliśmy kolejnego przejawu dyskryminacji – ku konsternacji Sae, wiceprzewodnicząca nagle wyzbyła się groźnej aury i jak gdyby nigdy nic powróciła do prowadzenia spotkania. Przynajmniej z pozoru. – Jak widzicie, Sae-san i Rangiku-san weszły w konflikt interesów. Nie mogą prawidłowo uczestniczyć w spotkaniu, gdyż ich umiejscowienie znacznie osłabia wydajność, z jaką robią notatki.

Oczy wszystkich spoczęły na Matsumoto, ale przede wszystkim na winowajczyni całego zamieszania, czyli Sae, która poczuła, że się czerwieni. Za jakie grzechy?

– Ahaha, to prawda. – Matsumoto posłała patrzącym na nią współczłonkiniom rozbrajający uśmiech. – Paskudna dyskryminacja. I jak my mamy teraz uczestniczyć w spotkaniu? To ci dopiero.

Nanao nawet nie drgnęła brew na bezcelowe paplanie Matsumoto. Obróciła się do tablicy, starła z niej słowo „kobiet” stojące obok słowa „dyskryminacja”, po czym z powrotem stanęła twarzą do zebranych i odchrząknęła.

– To niedopuszczalne, by w naszym stowarzyszeniu, którego celem jest poprawa warunków życia shinigami, zachodziły takie karygodne niedopatrzenia.

– Niedopatrzenia… – mruknęła pod nosem Sae, uświadomiwszy sobie, że Nanao nie ugnie się przed niczym, by prowadzone przez nią spotkania były absolutnie perfekcyjne. Po tym westchnęła w duchu, ale nic już nie powiedziała.

– Od następnego spotkania Sae-san zostaje przeniesiona na najdalsze miejsce po lewej. To wszystko na dziś.


	9. Czyli jak używać miecza w walce, kiedy trzymasz go w odwrotnej dłoni

Rukia zamachnęła się prosto w odsłonięte miejsce. Ostrze bezlitośnie zmierzało celu, jednak Sae tylko uniosła kąciki ust i uchyliła się w bok, blokując cios. Miecze zderzyły się z trzaskiem, posyłając wokół morze iskier.

Wzajemne napieranie orężu trwało najwyżej kilka sekund. Następnie obie odskoczyły na pewną odległość i—napięcie energii duchowej natychmiast opadło. Czas treningu dobiegł końca, a próbie fechtunku stało się zadość.

– Nieźle, całkiem nieźle – Rukia schowała swoją broń do pochwy. – Ostatnim razem nie zareagowałaś tak szybko.

– Tak? Ależ dziękuję, szanowna pani. – Sae teatralnie ukłoniła się w pas.

Śmiejąc się, dziewczyny zrównały krok. Zbliżał się wieczór; już miały udać się na jakąś kolację, kiedy nagle od strony baraków zobaczyły nadbiegającego ku nim żołnierza z trzynastego oddziału.

– Kuchiki-san! Siódma rango Iriyama!

– Kimura? – Rukia od razu rozpoznała żołnierza. Od pewnego czasu udało jej się nieco ocieplić relacje z współczłonkami oddziału, co odzwierciedliło się w sympatii, jaką zaczęto ją darzyć.

– Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam – dobiegłszy do obu dziewczyn, Kimura najpierw pochylił się na złapanie oddechu i dopiero potem zaczął mówić dalej. – Widzę, że już skończyłyście, ale… Jeśli to nie kłopot, proszę, zróbcie ze mną sparing!

Sae i Rukia popatrzyły po sobie nieco zdziwione. Oczywiście nie było nic złego w tym, że kumple z oddziału towarzyszyli sobie w ćwiczeniach (tak jak zresztą one zrobiły to przed chwilą). Po prostu sytuacja, gdy ktoś prosił o to akurat ich dwójkę, nie należała do zbyt częstych. Z drugiej strony, czemu nie? Ćwiczeń nigdy za wiele, zwłaszcza gdy od danej umiejętności może zależeć twoje życie.

– Hm, niech będzie. – Rukia już położyła dłoń z powrotem na rękojeści swojego miecza. – Ale uważaj, nie zamierzam dawać ci forów.

– Tak, cóż, najmocniej przepraszam – przerwał jej Kimura. – Jeśli można – skłonił się w stronę Sae – chciałbym najpierw poprosić ciebie.

Tym razem obie mocno zbaraniały. Zdolności Sae w szermierce – czy raczej ich niedostateczność – nie należały do wielkich tajemnic w trzynastym oddziale. Sparingi z Rukią szły jej bezproblemowo, gdyż znały wzajemnie swoje mocne i słabe strony, nie wymagając przy tym od siebie nie wiadomo czego. Propozycja sparingu z kimś zupełnie nowym wzięła Sae z mocnego zaskoczenia.

– Um… Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie jestem w tym zbyt dobra, prawda? – zaczęła ostrożnie.

– Z całym szacunkiem. Nie chcę być nietaktowny, ale moim marzeniem jest sprawdzić się z kimś, kto walczy inną ręką. Bardzo proszę! – Kimura pozostał głęboko skłoniony.

W obliczu tych słów Sae nie miała wyboru, jak tylko się zgodzić.

Stanęli naprzeciw siebie. Zaciekawienie wzięło górę, kiedy jej spojrzenie napotkało pełne determinacji spojrzenie przeciwnika.

Kimura ruszył. Jego pierwszy cios niemal podręcznikowo wycelował w sam front; Sae szybko sparowała atak i zasłoniła z prawej strony lukę, która, nieuchronnie, większość czasu pozostawała odsłonięta.

Wtedy jednak Kimura szybko przeskoczył za Sae i wymierzył prosto w jej plecy. Niech to szlag! Wywinęła się jak piskorz, by zablokować machnięcie, ale nagle, w najgorszym możliwym momencie, poślizgnęła się. Nie zdoławszy złapać równowagi, upadła jak długa na ziemię, a końcówka ostrza Kimury z pięknym świstem znalazła się przy jej podbródku. Koniec gry, Iriyama.

– O rany. Wygrałem – Kimura uśmiechnął się jak dziecko, które dostało cukierki na gwiazdkę. – Naprawdę wygrałem! – schował miecz, klasnął w dłonie, wreszcie z tą samą ucieszoną miną pomógł Sae podnieść się z ziemi. Promieniał jak brokat na powiekach Yumichiki podczas ostatniej popijawy w knajpie. – Bardzo dziękuję, siódma rango Iriyama! To była znakomita walka!

– T-taa…

Sae tylko otrzepała swoje shihakushou, bardziej oszołomiona niż cokolwiek innego. Miecz w dłoni zaczął jej ciążyć, więc schowała go. Nie zdążyła nawet dobrze przetworzyć tego, co właśnie zaszło, bo wtem od strony baraków dobiegło kilka wiwatów i podniesionych głosów, przerywając ciszę.

– Łoo! Nieźle, Kimura!

Zdumiona popatrzyła w tamtą stronę. Na drodze stał całkiem niezły tłumek żołnierzy, którzy najwyraźniej śledzili przebieg sparingu już od dłuższego czasu. Sae wymierzyła sobie mentalny cios w brzuch. Jak zna życie, jej spektakularna porażka będzie jutro na językach całego Seireitei.

Tymczasem cały rozanielony Kimura podbiegł do kolegów. Jeden z nich klepnął go w plecy tak mocno, że biedak prawie opadł do samej ziemi.

– Dobra robota. Walka z siódmą rangą to nie byle co.

– Ach, dzięki. Sam nie wiedziałem, że tak potrafię.

Słysząc tę wymianę zdań, Sae nie zdobyła się nawet na parsknięcie gorzkim śmiechem. Skoro mieli o niej takie wysokie mniemanie, proszę bardzo – ale niech nie traktują pokonania jej jako czegoś niesamowitego.

Myśli te zostały przerwane przez szelest trawy oraz pojawienie się naprzeciw niej dwóch – nie, trzech, sześciu, dziesięcu – żołnierzy, z których każdy wyrywał się, by zabrać głos.

– Siódma rango Iriyama! Zmierz się teraz ze mną!

– Nie, ja byłem pierwszy! Proszę, pozwól mi się sprawdzić!

Sae zerknęła z ukosa na nadal stojącą z boku Rukię, która z jakiegoś powodu uniknęła jej spojrzenia.


	10. Czyli czasem łatwiej jest się poddać

– Hej, Uryuu. Jak to jest być leworęcznym w świecie ludzi?

Zachód słońca sprawia, że wszystko wokół spowija lekki półmrok. Po ziemi kładą się długie cienie, a gdzieś w dole wzgórza spoczywa Karakura – miasto będące świadkiem wielu dziwnych zdarzeń.

Właśnie na tym wzgórzu siedzą teraz dwie postacie, odległe od siebie tak bardzo, jak to tylko możliwe. Dwa różne światy, totalne przeciwieństwa – a jednak coś ich łączy.

Pytanie zadane przez młodą shinigami zaskakuje Ishidę, ale mniej, niż oczekiwał. Wbrew woli na jego ustach pojawia się cień uśmiechu.

– To najbardziej cię ciekawi?

– Cóż, tak. Jesteś przede wszystkim człowiekiem. Masz wiele doświadczeń, o których nawet mi się nawet nie śniło, zapewne także w tej sprawie.

Ishida patrzy w przestrzeń, jego oczy są przymrużone za szkłami okularów. Z początku nie wie, co właściwie powinien powiedzieć. Chyba nikt nigdy nie zapytał go o tę kwestię; jest ona jego integralną częścią, czymś naturalnym, dlatego sam też nie zwykł poświęcać jej wiele myśli.

Ponieważ jednak wbity w niego wzrok Sae ani drgnie, Ishida tylko poprawia okulary i mówi:

– To nie jest takie wielkie halo, jak mogłoby się wydawać. Podejrzewam, że w porównaniu z tobą mam całkiem lekko. Technologia świata ludzi ma swoje wady, ale niezwykle ułatwia życie.

Sae zerka na niego, zaintrygowana. Czeka na dalsze słowa. Czy wszyscy shinigami są tacy niesforni? Kiedy głowie Ishidy migocze wspomnienie dotychczasowych zetknięć z tymi istotami, dochodzi do wniosku, że chyba tak.

– Oczywiście, nawet ludziom zdarzają się trudności. Czasem łatwiej jest po prostu dać sobie spokój, dopasować się do standardu.

– Standardu? – oczy Sae robią się okrągłe.

– Nauczyć się robić pewne rzeczy tak jak wszyscy, prawą ręką. Choćby obłsugiwać myszkę w komputerze. Wierz albo nie, to wygodne, bo możesz pisać coś na kartce, równocześnie klikając.

– Komputerze?

– …Nieważne – Ishida parska krótkim śmiechem. – Mam na myśli, że czasem nasza „przypadłość” się rozjeżdża. Przestajemy być wyłącznie nastawieni tylko na jedną stronę, a nabieramy zdolności z obu. To przydatne. Wyobrażasz sobie, jak potężny jest człowiek, którego obie strony ciała są tak samo sprawne? Który posiada zalety z obu, a słabości z żadnej?

Sae patrzy w niebo i zamyśla się, być może przypominając sobie o takich osobach z jej otoczenia – o dwóch kapitanach z podwójnym zanpakutou, o trzeciej randze z jedenastego oddziału… Gdy wreszcie wraca spojrzeniem na Ishidę, jej wzrok błyszczy w zrozumieniu.

– A co z tobą, Uryuu? Jesteś jednym z takich ludzi? Czy opanowanie sztuki łucznictwa Quincy przysporzyło ci kłopotów, czy wręcz przeciwnie?

Zapada cisza. Ishida milczy, zbity z tropu, a może niezdecydowany. Sae też nie pogania go do odpowiedzi.

Quincy są ludźmi. Naturalnie dane jest im ujrzeć świat nieznany „zwyczajnym” ludziom, jednak troski i problemy zwykłych śmiertelników nie są im obce. Sam Ishida posiada kilka takich wspomnień, choćby o swoim dziadku, któremu zawdzięcza wszystkie posiadane umiejętności. Miał szczęście, że jego mentor także patrzył na świat z „przeciwnej” strony; z jego pomocą przezwyciężanie tych codziennych trosk i problemów stało się choć odrobinę łatwiejsze.

– Oczywiście, że było to trudne – mówi w końcu Ishida. – Shinigami czy człowiek, opanowanie każdej sztuki wymaga czasu i poświęcenia. Ale – mruży oczy – trudność nie pochodziła stąd, skąd myślisz. Przeciwnie. Sądzę nawet, że obróciłem słabość w atut.

Chociaż odpowiedź jest ogólnikowa i raczej niezrozumiała, Sae nie zadaje więcej pytań. Nadal wpatruje się w Ishidę, który zaczyna czuć się nieco zażenowany własną wylewnością.

– Tak myślałam. Ktoś z twoją determinacją nie pozwoliłby sobie ulec z powodu takiej błahostki.

Ishida mruczy coś pod nosem, odwracając spojrzenie w bok.

– Przy okazji… Mówiłeś, że z czasem przestajemy być nakierowani tylko na jedną stronę.

– Tak – przytakuje Ishida.

– Pewnie masz rację, ale… Sama nie wiem – głos Sae staje się tylko odrobinę odległy. – Są chwile, że ogarniają mnie wątpliwości. Że obrócenie słabości w atut wydaje się niemal niemożliwe. Jak to osiągnąć? Czy pewne osoby po prostu są skazane na porażkę?

Uśmiech na jej ustach jest krzywy. Ishida patrzy na nią zdumiony.

Owszem, bywają chwile, gdy i jego nachodzą podobne myśli. Niektóre przeszkody czasem nas przerastają. Ale czyż nie na tym, na ich pokonywaniu, polega samorozwój? Tak jak światło nie może istnieć bez mroku, tak siła nie może istnieć bez słabości.

– Pewne bariery będą nam towarzyszyć chyba zawsze – mówi w końcu Ishida. – I nie ma w tym nic złego.

Rozlega się krótkie parsknięcie Sae.

Żadne z nich więcej się nie odzywa.


End file.
